War In Your Room
by Bamboo Pug
Summary: It's up to the CSI Forensics to find out who the murder of Kate and Marc is. The Senior Officers of the Enterprise feel obliged to giving a helping hand which puts a unfortunate stop to their Shore Leave, which also counts the crew members. Will the Culpr
1. Murder 1: Kate Sanders

**A/N: After much thought and liberation to do so, i had the idea to cross CSI with Enterprise. I have written lyrics or a song for this which started the idea of War In Your Room off. So the song will feature in the last chapter as an added bonus to this fictional murder case. Not all the characters from CSI will be used I'm afraid but Gil Grissom will be featuring: We can't leave him out can we:D If you would like a certain Character from CSI: Crime Scene Investigation/Las Vegas to appear, E-mail me...it will be done by a voting system.**

* * *

Enterprise was orbiting Earth itself. It was time for family visits, ship repairs. Only around half the ship left for home and Trip couldn't blame them. He too was leaving for his home to see his parents again. 

There was nothing to suggest that anything horrific would happen that day. Everyone was in a happy, joyous mood and in good spirits. Little did they know that tonight would be the most horrific night of their lives.

888

Kate paced about in her quarters, worrying her head away. Her boyfriend was bound to be here any minute as she put her things away. The thing was that she didn't love him anymore.

Her boyfriend's name wasJustin Hound and was very formidable. It was partly why she fell in love with him in the first place but now, it was too intimidating for her. And that's why she wanted to back out of the relationship but if he found out she was going to leave him for another man, she knew that Matthew would not be happy.

Right on cue the chime went. Kate knew who was on the other side.

"Come in," She said loudly, but there was hesitation in her voice. She turned towards the door.

To her amazement it was actually Commander Tucker who walked in.

He noticed the look on her face.

" You all righ'?" He asked gently.

"Yeah. I'm fine Sir. Yourself?"

"Never better. I must hand these to everyone who's goin' back home for his or her shore leaveso here's yours" He handed her a padd.

She took it and cast a brief look at it.

"Thanks Sir"

"No problem…and well done in Engineering…" Trip smiled and left, leaving Kate to stand there looking behind him as he left.

Kate sighed and continued her packing; she was nearly finished when the door chimed again.

"Come in" she said absently. She was too busy packing to take notice of who it was this time round.

A figure walked, concealing something behind his back as he walked in.

"Hello Kate"

Kate immediately knew there was something up. He can't know, he couldn't have found out could he?

"Justin…how are you?"

"How long?" Justin cut her off.

"What are you on about?" Kate looked at him questioningly, she was completely confused as to what he was talking about.

"How long have you been screwing Marc behind my back?" Justin was angry and his eyes were filled with hatred.

Kate took a moment to answer, carefully laying down a spare uniform on the bed.

"Justin…I was going to tell you today. I understand you're angry at me but I don't love you anymore…I'm sorry"

"It's no excuse!" Justin advanced onto her; she backed away from his intimidating posture. Her eyes darted from side to side, looking for a possible means of escape. Justin removed his hands from behind his back producing a Phase Rifle he had stolen from the Armoury. His eyes glaring at her like she was some dirt on his shoe.

"What are you doing?" Kate cried backing away till she could go no further. Her back hit the wall. Kate was breathing heavily and her breaths were ragged, irregular. Justin advanced on her, lifting the weapon by its barrel end with vengeance.

"You're paying for what you've done to me Kate…you hurt me"

"Don't! Please…I have a life to live Justin…. I'm sorry, I really am…. Please don't kill me," Kate whimpered as she tried to escape. Justin didn't let her and hit her on the head, sending her to the floor. Blood spurted from her mouths and stuck to the floor in a small puddle.

Justin rolled her over with his foot and hit her again and again, not only in the face but on the chest. Kate cried forlornly and tried to get away from him but again he stopped her by stepping on her lower abdomen and pressed down, hard.

Kate yelled with the pressure of the oncoming pain. She struggled in vain to get his foot off of her. The blows kept coming, getting repeatedly harder with each hit but then the hits stopped. Wearily, bruised and in much pain Kate tried to get away when she felt the pressure from her stomach release. That was when she heard a Rifle being charged.

"No…. not like this" A shot was fired and Kate knew no more, sinking into the black abyss of nothing.

Justin removed a piece of cloth from a pocket on his chest. He wiped with firm pressure on the rifle to remove any prints he'd left. He placed it on the bed and threw the covers over it and left the room without looking back.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of the first ever chapter of this murder tale? Please leave a message...i look forward to reading them. Thanks!**


	2. Murder 2: Marc Anderson

**Sorry this took so long...The Way Home and The Ocean Blue occupied most of my time.**

**Volley - **Wait and see my friend...and yup, truly gruesome!

* * *

He had to make one more house call before he left. Hopefully, no one would stumble on his little killing till it was too late. He sidetracked to his quarters where he removed the second phase pistol that he had stolen from the Armoury. He was surprised how remarkably easy it was to steal them. 

He left, hiding the pistol inside his bag that he had with him. He moved quickly and silently nodding at superior when they passed. He eventually reached his destination and he pressed the chime and smiled slightly when Marc Anderson opened the door in the traditional manner.

"Hey Marc…just thought I'd come and say hello" Justin drawled slightly.

Marc smiled warmly and gestured for Justin to enter. Little did Marc know he was sealing his fate.

--

Malcolm frowned. It wasn't like Marc to be late for a department meeting. Marc was usually one of the first to arrive. He knew it was very late for a quick department meeting but still, Marc had a good memory and would never miss it.

He had to complete the meeting without Ensign Anderson. He would inform Marc of the details later on. Just then Tucker entered looking rather lost. Malcolm looked at him and waved him over.

"Hey Mal…you haven't seen Crewman Saunders have you?"

"No Sir. I thought she works in your department?" Malcolm asked, a little confused as to why Trip was asking him this when the Crewman in question was an Engineer.

"Anyone missing from your lot?" Trip asked curiously.

"Well, Ensign Anderson didn't turn up for a department meeting, which is very unusual for him. He has a very good memory and it isn't like him to miss a meeting without reason to"

"I'm gonna check their quarters. I'll see ya later Malcolm" Trip turned to go when Malcolm spoke again.

"I'm coming with you" Tucker just smiled slightly and nodded his head at his best friend. Together they exited the Armoury and headed for the missing crewman's quarters. Seeming as Marc Anderson's was the closest they went there first.

Trip pressed the chime and they waited silently but no answer came. They tried again and the answer was just the same as before. Cautiously, they glanced at each other. Trip put in his override code and they entered.

Trip clasped a hand over his mouth at the sight of the wounded Ensign. There was a gaping hole in his side and blood was oozing from severed veins and arteries not to mention that some of his organs were spilling out of his body and onto the grey floor. It was a ghastly sight and Trip had to try really hard not to vomit.

Trip looked around the room and saw the bloody mess all over the walls. The blood spatter was everywhere. Whoever did it made sure that Marc was dead through and through.

The Captain had to be informed but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He looked at Malcolm and turned his attention to what Malcolm was looking at.

"All that done by a phase pistol?" Trip croaked out.

Malcolm looked back at Trip. Trip had a face that could be compared with a ghost. It was so pale.

"I can't say for certain…are you all right?" Reed asked his companion. Trip only nodded, knowing if he opened his mouth again his stomach content would be everywhere. His eyes were fixed on the mass that was once Ensign Marc Anderson.

Trip finally managed to croak out:

"The Cap'n. He needs to know. Can you…?" Then Trip wretched and Malcolm got the nearby bin so that Trip could put his vomit in there and not contaminate the scene. He helped his friend keep steady as Trip puked his guts into the bucket.

Finally, Trip's retching stopped and Trip carefully wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Sorry"

Malcolm just shook his head and led Trip back out of the room, taking the bucket with him. He gave it to a passing crewman and asked him kindly to deal with it. The crewman nodded and hurried off with the assigned duty.

Trip leant back against the corridor wall and breathed slowly. Malcolm looked at him worried but knew that all the crewmembers aboard would have to be confined till they could figure out a suspect. He moved to the comm. Panel near Trip's head and pressed it.

"Reed to Captain Archer"

"Archer here. What can I do for you Malcolm?" Reed heard him reply, cheerily.

"There's been a murder Sir" Malcolm informed, casting a look at the crewman's door.

There was a slight pause before Archer returned to the conversation.

"You sure?"

"Yes Sir. Commander Tucker and myself found him...lying on the floor. Dead." Reed knew he sounded husky but he pushed that thought aside. It wasn't of importance right now "All crewmember's shore leave should be stopped Sir. His death was very recent"

"I'll get the word out. Keep me informed" Archer replied quickly and with authority.

"Yes Sir." Reed cut off and looked at Trip.

Trip's eyes were closed and his arms were across his chest.

"Sir, you all right?" the Englishman asked, putting a gentle hand on the man's shoulder.

"Yeah…I've never seen someone like that before…it's sickening"

"You do look rather pale…perhaps you should see Phlox" Reed said gently

"Yeah. Phlox needs to be told of the Ensign's death anyway...could you check up on Crewman Saunders for me?"

Malcolm nodded and Trip smiled slightly. Trip carefully walked away from the nightmare scene inside Anderson's quarters. Malcolm stared in the direction of where Trip had gone off to before heading for the next stop.

--

"All crewmembers must return to their quarters immediately and stay there until otherwise said. Shore leave has been temporarily cancelled. We apologise for the inconvenience" Archer's voice rang throughout the rooms, hall and corridors of the Enterprise NX-01.

Archer knew the murderer would want to escape and had security posted in both of the launch bays and any other escape hatches. Under no circumstances where they allowed to let anyone into the launch bays.

--

Malcolm entered the crewman's quarters and saw her slumped against the wall. Her hair was matted with blood and the wound in her side was disconcerting. He was glad Trip wasn't here right now. No doubt he'd be sick all over again. Leaving quickly and pressed the comm. Button outside on the wall.

"Reed to Captain Archer"

"What's the news?"

"Well, I've just been to Crewman Saunders's quarters sir and she's been murdered as well" Reed replied, sighing heavily.

"God. You'd better inform Doctor Phlox about them both. I'll talk to the Admiral about this, he'll want to know"

"Yes Sir." Malcolm answered, nodding to thin air slightly.

"Was Trip with you when you found the first one?"

Malcolm paused slightly, he knew Archer would have already known considering what he had said before but he answered anyway.

"Yes Sir, he was. He's down in sickbay now talking to Doctor Phlox"

"Okay. Thanks Lieutenant" Archer cut off. It had been a busy day and he was tired. Now with two murders on the vessel

* * *

**Do tell me what you think...i didn't go much into detail on this one.**


End file.
